Seeing the 'Unseen'
by Fledglingwriter
Summary: Haru sees something he's not supposed to, and doesn't know how to react. AyaxHaru, AyaxMiine
1. Seeing the 'Unseen'

The image was taunting him. Even as he sprinted down the road, icy wind tearing into his lungs, _them, together_, he couldn't forget it. He kept running, boots pounding on the frozen earth. He kept running even as his breath grew short and he was tripping every other step. He stopped only to collapse on a bench. His breath came in ragged gasps. "Aya, how could you?"

His heart was pounding. _But had Aya ever promised me anything?_ "Yes. Yes, you promised me that!"

He stood, though his legs wanted to collapse. _Goddamn you Aya, I won't take this from you_. "I'll get back what is rightfully mine."

He began thudding down the streets. For three blocks his tyriad ran through his head. _If she won't give him back, she'll just have to share. If she won't share, he'll have to choose. And he'll have to choose me. I'm family. I'm_--..He looked around. The street name didn't look familiar. Neither did the street. "Goddamn you Aya, this is your fault."

He stalked on for another five blocks before he sat down on the bench again. His heart had settled back to a steady rhythm and the cold was finally sinking past his heated rage. Leaning his head back, he let the first cold flecks of ice hit his face. _This is all Aya's fault. He_ knew _what was going on. He knew how I felt. Isn't he the responsible adult?_

Haru suddenly laughed at the thought of anyone referring to Aya as "the responsible adult." But the joy was short lived. The image was returning now that the anger had passed. Blinking even, he wasn't sure how he got to this bench. Hadn't he been on a black bench? This one was green. Rubbing his head he leaned forward, holding his face in his hands. _Aya_...

The flecks of snow fell in bursts. Most of the time it was just a few. But sometimes it would make the promise of more. Scraping his gloves against his face, Haru stood. The sun was already half gone and the cold was setting in. His shiver was interrupted by the flash of red, a puddle on the ground. Haru recognized the specialized trim at once. "Aya.."

Crouching to the pile, shifting through the material, he found him. The skin of the snake was already cold. Knuckles scraping the sidewalk, he scooped Aya into his arms, swaddling him in his own garments. Then he unbuckled his jacket, and re-buckled with Aya tucked inside.

But there was still a coldness between them.


	2. Aftermath

Haru kept the bundle of blankets pressed to his chest, his white coat wrapped around both he and the blanket. He lowered his head to the uncommonly harsh winter wind, hunkering his shoulders to protect what warmth he shared with the bundle. A few flakes of snow already dotted his white hair, making it glisten in the street's light. The dark sky promised more, and Haru knew if they didn't get inside quickly that his precious cargo wouldn't survive the cold. 

He tried to avoid the looks of the few people still on the streets, ignoring the fact that he probably looked like he was smuggling a baby. Glancing up, he saw the gates of Sohma house and breathed a sigh of relief. _I could never forgive myself if..._

He pushed open the door and hurried along the back paths to his house. Once inside, and alone, he sat next to the heater, the warmth burning his frozen limbs. He carefully unfolded the blanket until he saw the small white head. Slowly he exposed the rest of the body to the heater's gift. _Why did you come after me in this weather?_

Haru didn't move from cradling the blanket near the heater even as the cold wetness seeped through his hair and jacket to his skin. "Aya, I'm sorry."

The snake stirred in the bundle, shifting his head then raising it. The slender tongue flicked out, "What for?"

"For being jealous." Haru carefully set down the blanket, allowing Aya to slither out and curl as close to the heater as possible. Haru turned away, stripping off his wet outer layer, avoiding looking at Aya's eyes. "For being jealous of you and Miine and the happiness you have there."

He carefully hung his coat, touching the moist fur around the collar with undue tenderness. Turning back, he saw that Aya had fallen asleep, the weather too much of a stress on his system. Haru grabbed a dry blanket and drapped it over the curled serpent. Then he laid down beside him.


End file.
